


Paint it Black

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Demons, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Vatican, nephilims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Lara Swyft comes from a long line of Nephilims organized by the Vatican to kill monsters. When they dispatch her to take care of two American Hunters and their Angel who the Vatican believe have become a bother to their way of life she soon learns that not everything is as black and white as it seems. When her targets come to her aide after getting captured she soon has to make a descision...And what if this Angel? Can he get past her being an abomination?Cass/Lara Explicit for Lang/Sex/violence





	1. Buried Alive

Lara stood quietly on the deck of the hotel room holding the cellphone to her ear. "Yes Father, I understand." She said for the thousandth time. Her grey eyes laser focused on the sky. "I understand, yes...You want me to take care of the Winchesters." Lara twirled her Angelic blade in her hand absent mindedly wishing she could just hang up already. "Yes Father, I will report back as soon as the job is done. What of the Angel?" She asked. She didn't know the Winchesters traveled with an Angel. "Yes...I've heard of him. No I was not aware he was no longer affiliated with Heaven." She rolled her eyes in agitation. Father Delaney could talk forever when he wanted to. "You want me to kill him to?" She finally asked. "Okay, I got to go now Father if I'm going to get to the destination." She said good bye and hung up. Looking at her car a 2017 Dodge Charger which was already packed she sighed. "Here we go again..."

 

* * *

  Dean Winchester was coming out of his room in the Bunker early in the morning to the smell of someone cooking. "Sammy?" He hollered. Sam Winchester looked up from the stove as his brother entered the kitchen. "Morning." He said. Dean looked at him bleary eyed. "Morning to you to, Where is Cass?" Sam pointed in the direction of the library. "Pouring over the books, trying to find a way to track Lucifer's kid." Dean nodded pouring himself a cup of coffee and heading to the library. 

"Cass, my man! When will you take a pause for the cause?" Dean laughed sitting down across from the Angel. Castiel looked up from the book his face drawn and tired. "When I find Lucifer's offspring." He said looking at Dean. Going back to the book Castiel sighed, and after a moment he slammed the book closed and pushed it away. "This is pointless!" Dean looked at him. "Cass even we need a break." Castiel looked at him and sat back in the chair. "Maybe your right..."

Sam stepped into the library and clapped his hands together. "Chow time!"

* * *

 

Lara stood just outside the Bunker perimeter, she watched the entrance for a moment and was about to proceed forward when she heard someone nearby. Turning she followed the sound. Pulling out her Angel blade, she moved as Stealthy as possiable. As she moved closer she felt a sharp pain in her back and a jolt move through her body. Her body went rigid as she collapsed to the ground unable to move. 

As she lay there she looked up and saw a guy move into her line of sight. He wore a black biker jacket and black jeans. He had a cross tattooed on his hand. "K-ketch..." Lara ground out. Mr. Ketch looked at Lara with a smile as he held the large weird looking gun. "Miss. Swyft...So good of you to drop by. But I must say, I can't allow you to kill the Winchesters. And you have been a prickly thorn in our side for sometime." Lara glared at him. "Piss off!" Mr. Ketch chuckled. "Is that anyway for a lady to speak?" Lara tried to get up but couldn't. "What did you do to me!?" "I used a powerful new taser capable of effecting your kind." Ketch said. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep!" He said kicking her in the temple and knocking her out. 

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Cass spent most of the day looking for jobs. Not finding much they decided to go out and find something fun to do. As they were leaving Sam saw a strange car parked near by. "Dean wait!" Sam said pointing to the car. Dean stopped the impala and killed the engine. "What's that car doing here?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at the car curiously. "Could be someone lost?" "I doubt it..."Dean said pulling out his gun and getting out. Sam followed suit and so did Castiel pulling out his Angel blade.

Approaching the car slowly they saw so sign of anyone. "Hello?" Sam called. No answer. "Look."Dean said pointing to tracks in the dirt. They followed the tracks until they stopped, where it seemed whoever it was fell. "You getting anything Cass?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Yeah but it's very faint, it's coming from over here..." Castiel said heading east.

* * *

 

Lara woke up several hours later in pitch black darkness. She went to try to sit up but hit her head. "What the hell?!" She snapped placing her hands on the wood above her. "No...nonono!" She said panicking. She was in a box. She smacked the wood with her hand and dirt fell into her face. "NO! LET ME OUT!!!"  Lara cried. Ketch had buried her alive.

* * *

 

"Here?" Dean asked after several hours of walking. Castiel nodded. "Yes, here..." He said. Sam looked around that's when he spotted the disturbed earth. "Guys!" Castiel and Dean followed his gaze. They rushed over examing it. "Who ever did this is cruel..." Castiel said getting down on his hands and knees and digging. "Cass what are you doing? You don't know what's in there!" Dean said. "Yes I do! They are alive!!!!"


	2. Dig a little deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is rescued from her tomb by people she didn't expect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit for Language and violence! Plz comment your thoughts!

"Someone please help me!!!" Lara cried for what felt like the billionth time. She didn't know how long she had been down there but the air was getting thin. She pushed against the wood as hard as she could but it wouldn't give. "Hello? Please!? Anyone!" As her vision started to fade she thought she heard some voices. "Hello?" She croaked. "Can anyone hear me?" Came a faint voice. "I'm in here! Yes I can hear you!!" Lara yelled.  "Just hang on a little longer we are almost to you!" The voice yelled back. Lara tried to calm herself and slow her breathing.

After a few moments there was the sound of scraping and thuds against the wood. "Sammy give me a hand." Said the voice. There was some grunting and groans and the lid was pried off. Lara quickly sat up gasping in air, looking around. Her saviors looked at her and one of them held out a hand to help her out of the box. Lara looked at them realizing who the 3 men were. They were her targets...

"Thank you kindly but I can get out myself..." She said ignoring the eldest Winchesters hand and climbing out of the box and hole. Castiel stepped towards her and drew his Angel blade.  "Cass what are you doing?" Dean asked. "She is a Nephilim..." Castiel said. Lara looked at him smiling. "Very good Castiel, now do you know who I work for?" Castiel looked at her eyes narrowed. "Who?" He asked. Sam and Dean had drawn their guns and had them trained on Lara. "The Vatican." Lara said. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Lara. "The Vatican?" Sam asked. "Since when do they do hunting work?" "They have since the dawn of time." Lara said. "But they do more than that, they take care of pesky hunters who are bothersome. Or that's my job..." Lara laughed. "Oh so your here to off us? How did you end up buried?" Dean asked.

 

Lara looked at him. "Your friend Mr. Ketch." Sam looked at her. "Ketch buried you alive?" Lara nodded. "Yes and I'm having second thoughts on my orders." Dean scoffed. "Really?" Lara gave him a look that said I'm serious."Yes, I have guide lines I live my life by. And one of them is not killing the people who saved my life." Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. "We can't trust her!" 

Lara looked at Castiel. "Come now Castiel, what have I done to deserve that?" Castiel looked at her. "It's not what you have done, it's what you are." Sam looked at Castiel. "Cass you can't be that way, she is a person." Dean looked at Lara. "Well I don't care what he thinks. Right now she isn't going anywhere but with us..."

The group walked back to the cars in silence. Sam drove Lara's car back to the bunker with Lara and Cass went with Dean. Once they were back at the bunker Dean led Lara to a room and had her enter it. "I'm sorry but this is just for precaution." Dean said closing the door and locking it. Lara sat on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. There was a camera there watching her. She smiled and waved toying with who ever was watching the footage.

Castiel paced the library in agitation as Sam watched the security footage. Dean walked into the library and looked at Castiel. "Man what's with you?" Castiel looked at him. "You underestimate her! She should be dead!" Dean laughed. "I don't understand? I understand whole heartedly! Come with me Cass, there is more to this girl than you think..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the next chapter where Castiel learns Lara's secret...


	3. My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel push Lara to expose her secret...

Lara looked up seeing Dean and Castiel enter the room. She stood up watching them carefully as Dean closed the door and turned and looked at her. " Lara, you seem like you don't enjoy your job." Dean said carefully. Lara looked at him put off by the statement.

"I enjoy my job just fine." She said.

Dean shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "No...You seem to act like you want to get away from the Vatican, because you didn't put up much of a fight about staying here." Lara looked at Dean smiling slightly. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

Castiel looked at Dean then at Lara catching on to Dean's point. "You don't want to kill us...You hate the fact the Vatican has you under their thumb." Lara glared at them her temper flaring. "You think you have me all figured out don't you?" Dean didn't flinch at the bite in her voice. "Oh I know we do."

"NO YOU DON'T!!!"  Lara screeched. Castiel and Dean jumped back slightly as wings erupted from Lara's back. They were a pepper grey and black. Lara stood before them her wings stretched out in a threating manner. "You have no idea what I go through because of them..."She seethed. "They took me from my mother...Make me kill people..." Dean looked at her. "You kill Angels too...Right?"  Lara looked at Dean for a moment then at Castiel. "Not because I want too...Sometimes it's in self defense. Me being what I am...they don't take to kindly to my kind." Dean gave Castiel a short glance then looked back at Lara. "What if we could help you?"

"Dean!" Castiel said looking at him imploringly. 

"Cass she isn't bad, she just needs to get away from the Vatican." Dean snapped.

Lara looked at them. "How could you help me?" She asked as her wings relaxed a bit.

"Well you could stay here until we get things figured out. You can help us out on cases if you like, I'm sure your skills are pretty excellent." Dean offered. Lara looked at Castiel. "If Feathers here doesn't mind I'll stay..." Dean looked at Castiel. "Well Feathers?" Dean laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well."

"Can I get out of this dark room now?" Lara asked. Dean turned and opened the door allowing Lara to exit the room first. Castiel and Dean followed and Dean led the way to the library where Sam was. Sam looked up from his computer and scowled. "Uh Dean?" He said looking at Lara. "It's okay Sammy she is on our side. She isn't working for the Vatican anymore, we are going to help her." Dean said. Sam looked back at Lara noticing her wings pulled tight against her back. "You have wings!" He said shocked. Lara nodded smiling. "I do, I can make them disappear to." She said recalling her wings. "How come we can see your wings but not Castiel's?" Sam asked. "I can see Castiel's wings just fine." Lara said looking at the Seraph and seeing a visage of wings behind him. "I guess it's because I'm a nephilim, that you can see my wings. Angels are different in the manner that they are more powerful...And are celestial beings." Lara explained. 

Castiel shifted slightly unused to the fact that someone could see his wings. Lara seeing how uncomfortable he was shifted her gaze to the floor then back at Sam. "Is there any way I could get something to eat?" She asked and as if on cue her stomach growled. "Yeah the kitchen is that way, help yourself." Sam said with a smile. Lara headed to the kitchen leaving the three men alone.

Sam looked at Castiel with a smile. "You okay Cass?" Castiel looked at his friend. "Yeah why?" Sam laughed. "You seem upset." Castiel shook his head. "No I'm just trying to get used to having a nephilim around."

Dean chuckled. "You will..."


	4. The Vatican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who comes in search of their missing recruit?

"Lara you asleep yet?" Sam asked knocking on Lara's bedroom door. The door opened revealing an irritated nephilim. "No but I almost was." Lara sighed. "What's up?" She asked. Sam smiled sheepishly. "Um well...Dean and I were wondering if you could fill us in on the Vatican. We don't know that much about them." Lara looked at him her agitation growing. "This couldn't wait till morning?" Sam scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um it could if you want." Lara sighed and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm just tired, but uh sure I'll fill you guys in now if you want." 

   Sam looked at her. "You sure? We can wait till tomorrow." Lara shook her head. "Nah, now is fine." She said stepping past Sam and closing her bedroom door. Sam led the way to the library were Dean was. Dean looked up from a book and smiled seeing Lara with Sam. "Oh you weren't asleep yet?" Lara smiled sarcastically. "Oh I was getting there." 

Deans smile faltered. "Oh..."

Sam and Lara sat down at the table with Dean and Lara looked around. "Where is Castiel?" Sam looked at her then at Dean. "He went out for a while..." Lara didn't like the tone of Sam's voice. "Oh is he still mad?" Dean looked at her. "No he's just...Adjusting."

Lara nodded and looked at her hands. "Okay. Well anyway...You wanted to know about the Vatican?"

Dean and Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Lara looked at the brothers and steeled herself. "The Vatican is more than a church, they are also an organization. They hunt the supernatural and kill any threat to human kind. They use any means necessary to accomplish their goals, for example using nephilims as a tool to do their dirty work." 

Dean looked at Lara curiously. "How did they get ahold of you?"

Lara looked at him with a faraway look in her eyes. "That's a long story...."

* * *

 

Castiel sat in a diner watching the patrons come and go pondering whether or not he should order something when a man walked in. The man caught Castiel's eye because of the ray of arrogance he exuded. He wore a priests outfit but didn't act like a priest. He was maybe in his early thirties to late twenties. The man walked over to the counter and pulled out a photo. The diner owner looked at the man. "How may I help you Father?" The man looked at the owner. "Yes I'm looking for someone, have you seen this woman?" He asked holding up the photo. The owner looked at the photo and smiled. "Yes actually, she was here yesterday morning." The priest nodded. "Which way did she go?" The owner pointed east. As the priest turned around Castiel caught a glimpse of the picture, it was a photo of Lara. 

Castiel quickly stood up and left the diner, on exiting he past by the priest who watched him curiously. 

* * *

 

Lara sat there looking at the brothers as they looked at her. "They took you from your parents?" Lara nodded. "Yes." Dean sat back in the chair running his hand through his hair. "Wow." Lara looked at him. "I was only three."  Sam looked at her surprised. "You were three?" Lara nodded. 

Just then they heard the sound of the door opening and someone coming into the bunker. Dean, Sam, and Lara looked up and saw Castiel rush to the railing of the stairs and look down at them. "We have a problem."

"what?" Dean asked.

"the Vatican are looking for Lara. One was tailing me here but I think I lost him...I don't know for how long though." Castiel said.

Lara looked at Castiel worried. "What did the priest look like?"

"About Dean's height, blonde hair, dark eyes...seemed arrogant."

"Oh no..."Lara whispered.

Sam looked at her. "What? Who is he?"

"Father Valerios, he is the best at what he does." Lara answered.

Castiel looked at her. "What does he do?"

Lara looked at him, a cold dread filling her. "He kills rouge nephilims."


End file.
